bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt: Apocalyptic
This story is pretty much the beginning of the S.U.P.E.R Organization's first mission. Takes place six months after the movie. Thunder belongs to Tundra Shock belongs to ArtistIssues Millie belongs to Sarah Mystic belongs to Puppy Summary Even though an apocalypse-type of infection spreading to any dog outside certain states, including the state Bolt and his family live in, Bolt lived in peace. He loved the life of a normal dog, even if it meant that they were blocked off from the infected states. But a new villain has surfaced. One that Bolt isn't exactly expecting to be related to him... Story Chapter 1: The S.U.P.E.R Organization Dingo glanced around at all the other sleeping dogs around her. She just..couldn't. Her mind was fully awake, trying to suppress why they hadn't figured out who Bolt's TV replacement, before the fire of course, was. He was an evil black dog everyone called Onyx. Bolt's brother. "Dingo..?" A Dalmatian mumbled, opening one eye sleepily. "Carter, mate, just go back t' sleep. M'kay?" Dingo urged, hoping the Dalmatian would fall back asleep. Carter obliged and soon fell back asleep. Dingo sighed and stared ahead. She knew Bolt was safe, but she was worried that something would go awry and he'll wind up where he was before. She sook her head, causing her ears to flap back in her face. Standing up, she headed out the entrance of the hideout and into the night. She couldn't resist the urge to go check on Bolt. .*.*.*.*srehtorB.*.*.*.* At the Fortesters' house, Penny and her four animals were fast asleep. Upon sensing something, Thunder's soft gold eyes fluttered open. RaiLifting her head, Thunder looked around the room. Six months. Six months. That was it. Six months she lived in that house and she was already hearing things. Trotting into the hallway, careful no one would hear her, she crept down the stairs and walked slowly towards the back door. Pushing through the doggy door, the German shepherd looked around. Her nose twitched, catching the scent of another dog. "Whoever you are, I can smell you! No use hiding!" An Australian shepherd stepped out of the bushes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Too dark to see around here. I thought you were someone else. My mistake. Sorry." Thunder cocked her head, eyes narrowing slightly. "Who are you, anyway?" The Aussie stepped closer. "My name's Dingo. And you are..?" Thunder flicked an ear. "Thunder. What are you doing here, anyway?" "Is there anyone else here?" Dingo asked. "Yeah. But they're asleep. Why?" "Just asking. We'll be in touch," Dingo said, casting one more look over her shoulder at the German shepherd before jumping over the gate. "Wait!" Thunder ordered, running after the Aussie. Dingo looked over her shoulder. "Yes?" Thunder skidded to a stop in front of the gate. Standing on her hind legs, the German shepherd draped her front paws over the wooden frame. "Y'know, most of the United States is partially destroyed by this weird infection spreading everywhere. You're aware of that aren't you?" Dingo nodded. "I'm fully aware." "Then, you know that part of New Mexico, Arizona, California, Texas and Florida are full of immune people and their pets?" Dingo nodded. "And you somehow know my address?" Thunder pressed, narrowing her soft gold eyes at the Aussie. "Let's just say, that I know my way around here better than anyone, so you better watch your butt." With that, Dingo trotted off into the darkness. Thunder took a deep breath before setting her front paws on the soft grass, turned and walked back inside, thinking about what that dog said. Chapter 2: A New Evil Rises Shock sighed, annoyed. He didn't know what the heck this strange mutt wanted, but it seriously irked him that he would hardly tell him what he was planning to do with him. The scraggly mutt rested his chin on his paws, his ear flicking at the sound of a dog approaching. "Are you Shock?" The dog asked, staring at Shock with uncertainty. The storm-grey mutt stared at him with ice blue daggers. "So? Whadda'ya need me for?" The dog fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uhm...Master Onyx needs you. If you like I'll show you the way..." Shock got to his paws, shaking dust from his fur, black cat-eye tag jingling. "Alright. Lead the way, bub," the irritated storm-grey mongrel grumbled. The dog chuckled nervously before turning tail and leading the scruffy mongrel through a large door-less doorway. Shock glanced around, not really caring about what the heck was around them. What did catch his eye was the fact that there were dogs sitting around security cameras. "Master Onyx is in here," the dog said, as Shock continued walking. A large, black German shepherd climbed down a small flight of stairs and stood in front of Shock. "You must be the new one." Shock pricked his ear, but folded it back against his head. "I guess, but no one around here is telling me what the heck is going on!" The scraggly mongrel wrinkled his muzzle to show bared yellow teeth. "I see, that's why I instructed no one to tell you. I'' wanted to." He motioned for Shock to follow him. "In most states in the U.S., a horrible, ''airborne infection called XCIX has struck many different dogs. Shock gave a slight chuckle as he saw an infected American white shepherd, face and paws stained with blood. "Is that Bolt? Y'know, that former TV star?" Onyx whipped his head around to face him. "Bolt? I wish!" With that, he laughed lightly. Shock swayed his curled tail a bit, agreeing with the little joke. "There's a certain organization that won't let us get near him, though. S.U.P.E.R, as they call themselves." The scrawny mutt's face fell a bit. "So, what do you want me t' do?" Onyx smiled wickedly. "I'm going to send out different groups of dogs, one group you'll be leading, in order to find him." "And..?" Shock began and trailed off. "Report back to me with this," Onyx held out an anklet with a camera on the top. Shock, grudgingly, slipped it on his left front paw. "When you find Bolt, tell me, and we'll devise a plan to get rid of him once and for all!" Chapter 3: Target Aquired Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories Focusing on Bolt Category:Stories By Chandlerscout Category:Stories focusing on Thunder Category:Stories by Chandlerscout Category:Apocalyptic Stories Category:Stories Focusing on Shock Category:Stories Focusing on the S.U.P.E.R Organization Category:Stories Focusing on Onyx Category:Fanfiction